


The World of Warcraft Futa Chronicles

by Thomas_DP



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Balls Play, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Captivity, Creampie, Cum Glazing, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Futanari, Hate Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magical collar, Massive Cumshot, Mild Electrical Torture, Nipple Play, Paralysis, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Assault, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, spitting, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: Standalone chapters, wherein popular and famous named female Wow-characters get dicked hard by original futa characters.
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The World of Warcraft Futa Chronicles

“You’re tougher than you look, pipsqueak. Most people would have caved in by now, yet you stubbornly keep resisting every attempt of ours to make you squeal like a little pig. You barely have any bruises or cuts on you however, so it seems that my interrogators have been too soft on you. Today, I will rectify that mistake. Unless you give me some vital intelligence of course, like troop movements of the Alliance or the whereabouts of that filthy orc traitor Urk.”

Sucking the cocks of her interrogators in return for a minimal amount of torture had kept her mostly unharmed up till now, yet Ginny Spriggwizzle had realised that her luck had run out the moment she had been brought to Sylvanas’ throne room. All alone with the fearsome ‘Banshee Queen’, Ginny would have been shivering with fear if she hadn’t been so damn horny.

Being curvy in all the right places, Sylvanas’ big D-cup breasts and big bubblebutt were so captivating that the restrained gnome could barely keep her eyes off her body. A body which was sculpted and incredibly fit to boot, with defined abs which made Ginny’s lust go into overdrive almost instantly.

It was almost impossible for her to not get totally rock hard right there and then.

She had always been jealous of the ‘taller’ races for getting most of the credit and respect in the ongoing war effort, just because they were all so much larger and stronger than her and the other gnomes. Being a nobody mage in the Alliance and possessing a rather waifish-looking body, most men and women never bothered to show her much affection or interest. That fact combined with her sexual preference going out towards the other races besides her very own, made it safe to say that poor Ginny was absolutely sex-starved.

A splendid specimen of magnificent beauty standing right in front of her didn’t improve matters of course, with Ginny being more than just a little bit ashamed that she got so turned on from the leader of the enemy, and quite the evil one at that. True, she would not be able to give Sylvanas all the intel she required, as she simply did not know it, yet she still knew more than enough to cause a lot of damage to the Alliance.

Trying to keep herself from spilling anything useful and keeping her raging libido under control was a daunting task, which was made so much harder when Sylvanas decided to use seduction to make Ginny talk, instead of just skipping straight to the extreme physical abuse.

“Such a commendable sense of duty and loyalty won’t do you much good now. You will tell me what I want to hear, or I’ll have a couple regiments have their way with you until your body breaks. You could avoid so much pain and a long, drawn-out death by just giving in right now. If you do so, I’ll let you gaze upon my naked beauty and help you get off one final time, before I end your pathetic existence. No need to look so surprised; I’ve noticed how lustfully you’ve been staring at me the past couple minutes. “said Sylvanas, right before Ginny got smothered by her voluptuous tits.

Unable to resist the new intense temptation, Ginny furiously started to lick and kiss Sylvanas’ breasts as much as she could. Having a burning desire to suckle on her captor’s nipples, Ginny was unfortunately brought back to reality when Sylvanas’ right hand connected hard against her left cheek.

Wincing hard but still not giving in to Sylvanas’ demands, the bound and shackled gnome’s fear grew as a furious Sylvanas’ grabbed hold of her and roughly pushed her towards her private quarters. Sylvanas’ menacing whispers and mutters of her needing her tools and a quiet, private working space, where nobody would interrupt them during the gruesome task at hand, terrified the young gnome.

It made her so fearful that she was completely ready and willing to tell Sylvanas everything she wanted to know, yet the horror gripping her heart rendered her mute and unable to avoid the terrible fate which awaited her…

*************

Towering over her small captive, with Sylvanas pale, blue-white stacked body standing in striking contrast with Ginny’s tanned, thin body, the Horde’s ‘Dark Lady’ was still busy deciding what the first method of Ginny’s torture should be.

“Hmm, stick bamboo under her nails? Poke or spit her in her eyes? Slowly skin her and tear off her flesh? Crush her bones? Decisions, decisions…”

(High-five to everybody who got this Rayman Hoodlum Havoc reference!)

Suddenly and gleefully turning around to face Ginny, it seemed that Sylvanas had made up her mind when she suddenly shocked her captive with a small looking wand. It was one of the goblins’ latest inventions, fit to be used both during battles and torture-sessions. Applying intense voltage to Ginny’s body until she fainted, Sylvanas thoroughly enjoyed the gnome’s tortured screams.

She enjoyed it so much so in fact, that she couldn’t wait to hear her ‘sing’ again. The next time would probably be much more intense as well. Becoming conscious again, on account of some spine-chilling physical trauma, could do quite the ghastly number on somebody after all.

Before she could continue her ‘artful work’ on her unconscious captive however, Sylvanas first needed to get rid of Ginny’s restraints. For what she had in mind for the poor little gnome, her body needed to be able to bend in every possible way. Grabbing a magical restraint-collar from her desk, the device would make Ginny unable to move for a short period of time. The limited duration was no issue for Sylvanas however, as there would most likely be nothing left of Ginny to restrain at all, once the device would require recharging.

Holding the collar in one hand, while she easily tore off Ginny’s clothes with her other hand, Sylvanas wasn’t impressed in the slightest by the sight of Ginny’s naked, small chest. Considering Ginny’s tits to be completely insignificant to her own shapely big ones, Sylvanas was about to feel the same way about the gnome’s lower body, yet she was too stunned to utter even a single sound when she tore apart Ginny’s pants.

A large, 8-inches long thick cock flopped into view, with the hard shaft already leaking a steady amount of precum. A big pair of balls was hanging underneath it, absolutely brimming with cum and looking taut as fuck, on account of Ginny not being granted a sexual release since the moment she’d been captured.

“W-what the…” was all Sylvanas managed to stutter before she was stupefied once more. This time, she got caught by surprise by her captive suddenly springing into action, with a wild left hook from the gnome connecting hard against Sylvanas’ right hand.

Used to being a mender of all things mechanized, the gnomish tinkerer had had her fair share of electrocutions and high amounts of voltage coursing through her body. Her resistance to it recently got boosted even more by her previous torturers using the electrical rod on her to wake her up every morning.

It still hurt like a bitch of course, but it was nowhere near enough to incapacitate her in such a short amount of time. She made sure that Sylvanas didn’t notice this by just pretending to be out cold, which provided her with a perfect opening to retaliate the moment she could feel her captor undoing her binds.

She had no idea why her fetters were being undone, nor did she realise that Sylvanas was going to restrain her with the collar. The only thing she knew, was that she had only one shot to overwhelm Sylvanas, so she put all her might behind a strong punch directed at Sylvanas’ gut.

The blind punch missed its mark, yet connected with a much better target instead; Sylvanas right hand clutching the collar. With Sylvanas’ hand flying towards her face, the collar came close enough to her neck to automatically connect with it, rendering her completely immovable instead of Ginny, who couldn’t believe her own luck. Underestimating her was a mistake she’d make sure Sylvanas wouldn’t forget anytime soon.

With Ginny tumbling over forwards, while Sylvanas slowly fell backwards, the roles had been reversed in the blink of an eye. Slowly getting up while Syvanas continued to lie flat on her back, Ginny was now in charge and she was way too hopped up on adrenaline and lust to think rationally.

It was time to blow off some steam…

*************

Her hard dick prodding against Sylvanas’ toned stomach while she was motorboating her now totally naked ex-captor’s perfect jugs, Ginny easily ignored every obscenity and insult which Sylvanas hurled at her person. Smearing precum all over said marvellous tits while she licked and planted kisses all over Sylvanas’ face, Ginny couldn’t wait to stick her erect dick in between Sylvanas’ thick dick-sucking lips.

She had more of Sylvanas’ body to explore beforehand however, with the eager gnome digging her fingers into Sylvanas’ thick thighs and diving face first into her crotch to find out how the infamous commander tasted. Slobbering all over Sylvanas’ wet pussy until she had her fill, Ginny then turned her captive around to playfully spank her bountiful ass.

Buzzing with excitement as she didn’t yet know which part of Sylvanas’ body to violate first, Ginny kept on groping the elf’s body until she had finally made up her mind. Standing over a prone Sylvanas, Ginny’s swaying dick looked absolutely huge. It would just be considered to be an average size for the taller races, yet with her small gnome stature, Ginny’s cock and balls looked utterly intimidating.

Licking her lips while she was getting goose bumps all over her body, Ginny squatted right above Sylvanas’ face and proceeded to drag her heavy ballsack all over the cursing elf’s face. Still not being able to fully believe that she was currently degrading the Dark Lady of the Horde herself in such a humiliating and erotic manner, Ginny had never before felt her cock being as stiff and engorged as it currently was. Precum leaked out of her dick’s tip like crazy, with Ginny managing to drench Sylvanas’ entire face in it, before she was even done humiliating the raging woman with her balls.

Not wanting Sylvanas to bite her dick when she’d put it into her mouth, Ginny first fiddled around with the tiny buttons located on the device wrapped around Sylvanas’ neck. Incredibly tense and her fingers shaking like crazy, she eventually found the right key-combination to make Sylvanas lose control over her face as well. Propping Sylvanas’ immobile body against the wall, Ginny breathed a sigh of utter relief when her hard dick effortlessly slid inside the glaring woman’s warm mouth.

Trying to keep her balance steady, as she was standing on a small stool to make up for the height difference between her and Sylvanas, Ginny slowly moved her cock in and out of Sylvanas’ mouth. Immensely enjoying the sweet feeling of Sylvanas’ pillowy lips brushing back and forth against her engorged cock, Ginny considered this to be righteous payback for all the times the people of the taller races made fun of her or just straight up ignored her.

Breathing heavier after every thrust inside Sylvanas’ wet mouth, Ginny gently ran her hands through Sylvanas’ hair, before she suddenly spat on her face and started to slam her cock as deep as she could into Sylvanas’ mouth. Moaning softly as the tip of her dick prodded against the back of Sylvanas’ throat, Ginny’s hips moved back and forth as if it had a mind of its own.

Done with probing and taking it easy, Ginny considered herself blessed for being able to throatfuck one of the most powerful beings on the entire planet. Her cock had never felt this great before, with Ginny greatly enjoying the dirty sounds her heavy balls made as they slapped against Sylvanas’ chin constantly. Trying to force her cock even deeper down Sylvanas’ throat, Ginny leaned forward a little bit and increased the pace at which she was violating Sylvanas’ face even more.

Utterly disgusted by having her face and throat abused in such a brutal manner by such a pathetic creature, Sylvanas’ discomfort only grew as Ginny fucked the ever-loving shit out of her face. The hard thrusts caused the back of her head to bonk repeatedly against the cold, hard surface of the wall she was sitting against. Becoming furious from feeling so helpless and vulnerable, Ginny repeatedly slapping her face stoked the fires of Sylvanas’ rage even harder.

Tasting nothing but Ginny’s thrusting cock, while precum kept flowing down her throat, Sylvanas couldn’t help but admire the gnome’s stamina, as she had been throatfucking her for several minutes now. Hoping that an incoming cumshot would bring an end to the facial abuse, when she could feel Ginny slowing down her incessant thrusting, Sylvanas ended up panicking instead when she could feel Ginny slowly crawling on top of her head.

Keeping herself steady by holding tight unto the bookshelf hanging a couple inches above her and Sylvanas, Ginny managed to find some extra stability by placing her small feet on Sylvanas’s shoulders. In her new position, Ginny was now fully able to hump Sylvanas face as hard and as fast as she wanted to, with her dick being lodged even deeper down Sylvanas’ windpipe.

“Some mighty Warchief you are, unable to do anything but keep receiving a thick gnome cock down that slutty mouth of yours. Your thick lips are perfect for sucking off big, fat cocks! You probably give blowjobs to your Tauren subordinates, don’t you? Getting their balls all shiny and wet, before you deepthroat their massive dicks! You disgusting elfish whore!” snarled Ginny, knowing full well that being unable to retort was driving Sylvanas crazy.

Ramming her cock into the paralysed woman’s mouth as intensely as she could, Ginny’s grip on the bookshelf became even fiercer when she felt an orgasm approaching quickly. Drooling uncontrollably all over Sylvanas’ hair, Ginny thrusted her cock a couple more times down Sylvanas’ throat until she hit her limit, with her cock disappearing deep into her victim’s throat after the last, intense thrust.

Letting loose an almost endless stream of incredibly thick cum, Ginny’s moan kept on dragging on for several seconds. Her entire body twitching, the satisfied gnome ended up releasing even more thick cream straight down Sylvanas’ gullet, until she finally looked down to see how her unwilling partner was holding up. Already struggling to breathe properly with the collar restraining her entire body and face and with Ginny’s huge cock down her throat, the impressive amount of thick cum now flooding her throat had caused Sylvanas to start choking.

Seeing Sylvanas’s desperate, panicky eyes, Ginny pulled out her cock and quickly pressed the right buttons on the collar, giving the choking woman full control again over her face. Requiring all her attention and focus and an insane amount of effort to swallow Ginny’s entire enormous load, Sylvanas was panting heavily when the last drop of Ginny’s latest cumshot was flowing down her throat, towards her stomach.

The perverted gnome’s head was now resting on top of her own head however, as the wild throatfucking had sapped a great amount of Ginny’s energy and strength. About to roar to her ex-captive to get the fuck of her head, Sylvanas instead felt Ginny’s feet slowly slip from her shoulders. Trying to grab hold of the bookshelf as she was about to fall, a panicked Ginny became even more distressed when the entire bookshelf suddenly gave way and ended up falling down together with her.

Luckily for her, she ended up landing on top of Sylvanas’ legs, yet their owner wasn’t as lucky, as the entire bookshelf ended up coming down directly on top of her head. The wooden furniture on its own would give her quite the nasty bump on her head later on, yet all the various books which ended up tumbling down with it, were more than enough to instantly knock out Sylvanas.

She didn’t even have enough time to curse before everything went dark…

***************

Waking up to the sensation of something stiff poking against her moist cunt, Sylvanas let out a strained moan when Ginny suddenly shoved the first couple inches of her impressive girth into her pussy. Still under the effects of the collar, Sylvanas could do nothing but grit her teeth, which reminded her about the fact that she was able to speak once more.

“Haven’t had enough fun with my mouth, so now you’re using my pristine pussy as well? You really are the most sex-crazed little bitch I’ve ever laid my eyes upon. Don’t think you’ll get away with this, because the moment I…” was how Sylvanas began her threatening tirade, yet Ginny rudely interrupted her while she explored every nook and cranny of Sylvanas’ cunt with the tip of her swollen cock.

“Look at these amazing wide hips of yours. Perfect for popping out kid after kid! That big, luscious butt of yours and your fit body would make you the ultimate stripper and with tits like that, you’d be able to milk an insane amount of cocks in no time at all! Even your face is perfect in every way to provide non-stop sexual relief! Do you have any idea how much potential you have as a grade-A slutty whore? Just stop being a Warchief, you delusional dumb bitch! You’re so much better suited for becoming a horny cumdumpster, for both the Horde **and** the Alliance!”

Ginny’s latest barbs and insults really stung Sylvanas, even more than she wanted to admit to herself. It had shut her up immediately, as she couldn’t even remember last time somebody had spoken to her like that. Used to just bossing everybody around and everyone being too terrified of her to even object to any of her commands and wishes, this new rude treatment was really doing a number on Sylvanas’ mind.

Too distraught to even notice Ginny gripping her thighs, to drive her cock even deeper into her, Sylvas was still busy processing the gnome’s hurtful words when the tip of her dick brushed against her cervix. Pounding Sylvanas’ drenched cunt so hard that it made her tits bounce wildly, Ginny couldn’t help but be totally mesmerised by the erotic sight of Sylvanas’ jiggling rack.

Leaning forward to start sucking on Sylvanas’ hard nipples, Ginny’s cock was now constantly prodding against the entrance of Sylvanas’ womb. She didn’t go easy on her enemy at all, as she sucked so intensely on Sylvanas’ nipples and occasionally bit them so hard, that the elf’s pained groans intermixed with pleasured moans.

“Your tits are quite sensitive, aren’t they? Even more proof that you should just become a dirty cocksleeve for your men instead. Have them suck your nipples for you on a daily basis, and in return for their service, you could give them all titjobs to milk their big, fat cocks of all their yummy cum!” said Ginny, before she spat into Sylvanas’ open mouth.

Sylvanas’ crotch tingled as a result of it, which both confused and alarmed her at the same time. She had had plenty bouts of hardcore sex the last few years, yet she was always the one in control, taking action and deciding on what should happen next. Having somebody else decide it for her, against her will, was refreshing in a weird way. It was imperative that the gnome shouldn’t figure out Sylvanas’ new thoughts and emotions however, but she did allow herself a less hostile facial expression and more frequent moaning.

Humping Sylvanas’ pussy while her face was buried in between the immobilised elf’s tits, Ginny felt herself becoming bolder with each forceful thrust. They tried to mess with her head, so now it was time to mess with theirs.

“Are you ovulating?”

“No.”

“Aww man, such a shame! Imagine everybody seeing you pregnant a couple months later! Or when everybody finds out that you’ve given birth to a gnome child! Then they’d really know how much of an easy slut you are! Maybe you’ll get pregnant regards; I’ve heard that gnome sperm stays potent for a very long time, you know.”

“Weak filth like you could never manage to impregnate me! It’s cute that you think you can though. Cute and deluded!”

“Well, I’m definitely going to give it a try! With the way your tight, perfect pussy is hugging my fat cock, there’s no way that I’ll keep this going for much longer! Prepare to get a big load of thick, virile jizz shot directly into your womb! Even if I won’t manage to knock you up, actually being able to creampie an evil bitch like you will be quite the tale to tell to all my friends when I get back home! And you better believe me when I say that I’ll tell it to as many people as possible!”

“Look at you trying to pretend you have friends! Or your idle hope that you’ll make it out of this ordeal alive! You might just be the most pathetic, stupid gnome I’ve ever had the misfortune of meeting! Are you just pretending, or are you really this dense?”

Getting small amounts of pleasure from Ginny raping her, Sylvanas surprisingly enjoyed her tense, insulting banter with the gnome. It made her feel alive and challenged and getting railed during it made it all the spicier! She did feel no concern about Ginny’s impregnation-threat however, even though she witnessed first-hand how thick and large Ginny’s cumshots could be. She was part of the Forsaken after all; getting pregnant was out of the question.

“Are you gonna cum soon or not? I don’t have all day you know! Everything would crumble and go to shit if I’m not around! Which is a stark contrast compared to you. They probably didn’t even notice yet that you’re missing, you freak of nature!”

“Keep your mouth shut, will ya?! I’m trying to enjoy this cock-hungry cunt of yours as best and as long as I can! Your droning, nonsensical yapping is killing my boner! And about you being important; you’ve got no idea how much better off the Horde would be without you being in charge, you daft, pointy-eared sex-toy!” replied Ginny, right before she started to furiously suckle on Sylvanas’ right nipple.

With their verbal fighting going on for a little while longer, Ginny suddenly put an end to it by penetrating Sylvanas’ cervix after one incredibly brutal thrust. Gasping for air as she felt the tip of Ginny’s dick slowly moving deeper into her womb, she clenched her hands into fists while she felt spurt after spurt of extra-thick cum flowing deep inside of her. Her eyes fixated on the ceiling while her toes curled, Sylvanas suddenly felt her chest becoming hotter.

Wanting to glaze Sylvanas’ tits almost as much as giving her a creampie, Ginny eventually decided on doing both, with her spraying the remainder of her load all over Sylvanas’ chest until it was nearly completely covered in her thick, sticky spunk. Falling on her ass and panting heavily when she had finally emptied her balls all over Sylvanas, Ginny’s lust had finally subsided enough for her to realise the gravity of her current situation. Having been granted a way to escape, she had spent it on raping Sylvanas instead.

Shaking her head and cursing her folly, Ginny immediately went searching throug Sylvanas’ room for something which could help her escape. Which gave Sylvanas enough time and privacy to think about her latest revelations. Her being able to ball her hands into fists and curling her toes meant that the effects of the collar had finally worn off and that she was now no longer helpless at all.

Instead of overwhelming Ginny from behind and capturing her again immediately however, Sylvanas surprisingly started to rub Ginny’s cum all over her upper body. She even scooped some of the cum still leaking out of her cunt to further cover her body with, before she went a step further and started to very silently masturbate. Immediately sliding two fingers into her violated pussy, Sylvanas used Ginny’s cum as lube to really go down on herself, with the sloppy sounds of her pumping her fingers into her moist cunt being drowned-out by Ginny rumbling loudly through her personal belongings.

Reliving every moment of being dominated and abused by somebody who was so much beneath her, she should be considered just a tiny speck on her radar, Sylvanas kept on working herself up and getting hornier with every passing second. Squirting hard while she kept rubbing Ginny’s seed all over her hard nipples, Sylvanas bit her bottom lip as she saw her own juices slowly mixing with Ginny’s cum on the floor. Having now experienced her own sexual reprieve, Sylvanas should have put an end to Ginny’s freedom right this instant, yet she was too conflicted with herself to make her move.

Realising that she probably wouldn’t be granted the rare possibility of being dominated sexually anytime soon, Sylvanas decided to have Ginny hang around a little longer. There was still one hole of hers which hadn’t been filled to the brim with the gnome’s hard, long cock after all…

****************

Pretending to still be restrained, Sylvanas just wanted her ass to receive a hard pounding as well, before she’d capture Ginny again and introduce her to a world of intense suffering. Her ass had never received much action up till that point, so enduring getting anally shafted by Ginny would prove to be quite the challenge for her. Yet, seeing this as just another weakness to overcome and actually feeling quite excited to have the gnome pumping her large cock inside her tight asshole, this opportunity was just too rare and important for Sylvanas to pass up!

“Is this it? The limit of your capabilities? How disappointing! Just two loads and you’re all tapped out? You haven’t even sampled all my holes yet, you wimp! The smaller races really are a let-down in every way, aren’t they? Although I still think I prefer goblins over gnomes actually.”

Realising that Sylvanas was just stalling for time long enough for some of her guards to finally barge in, Ginny ignored her poisoned, aggravating words and decided to keep on searching for a means of escape. Sweat steadily kept dripping down her face while Sylvanas kept teasing her however, as just imagining ramming her hard cock deep down her tight, perfect asshole got Ginny rock hard in a matter of seconds.

About to lash out against Sylvanas and tell her that if she wouldn’t shut up right now, she’d knock out some of her teeth, Ginny’s heart skipped a beat when she suddenly noticed a box containing a small collection of hearthstones. Having now found a way out of her plight, Ginny grinned deviously as she slowly turned around to face Sylvanas. Drooling a little while she softly stroked her hard cock, the perverted little gnome decided on having just a tiny bit more fun with Sylvanas, before she’d bail the bad scene she’d been in the moment the Horde had captured her.

Pulling Sylvanas’ body right next to her own bed, Ginny then turned her cumdumpster around, with her face against the floor and her big, naked ass up in the air and propped against the right side of the bed.

Crawling on top of it, Ginny then focused on Sylvanas’ glorious booty sitting right in front of her and slapped it as hard as she could. Now turned on even more from the intense moan Sylvanas gave her and from the erotic way her asscheeks jiggled and rippled, Ginny decided on providing some necessary lube for the anal slamfest which was about to go down real soon.

Diving in forward, Ginny’s face almost got swallowed whole by Sylvanas’ big cheeks. The size difference between both women being stressed once more when Ginny’s head disappeared in Sylvanas’ full ass, said realisation turned on both women to no end. Ginny because she could finally do whatever she wanted with a tall, perfect babe and Sylvanas because she was being taken full advantage of by somebody so small, weak and insignificant.

Rimming Sylvana without even taking a moment to catch her breath, Ginny kept on licking and kissing Sylvanas’ exposed asshole before she finally tried pushing her tongue into the tight, narrow hole. Meeting too much resistance to do so at first, Ginny pushed Sylvanas’ asscheeks away with great effort and then tried to stretch out her asshole as much as she could with both her hands.

Having finally created a big-enough opening to explore Sylvanas’ asshole with her tongue, Ginny didn’t hesitate for a second to go all-out. Slobbering and probing fiercely, the kinky act of eating out Sylvanas’ ass made Ginny’s cock as hard as diamond. It didn’t leave Sylvanas unaffected either, with her moaning almost continuously and secretly pinching and rubbing her hard nipples while Ginny went to town on her asshole.

Her face still buried deep in between Sylvanas’ asscheeks, Ginny pulled back her arms, placed a hand on each cheek and then started to blindly pat and eventually spank them, while she didn’t pause her rimjob for a second. Her tongue lolling out of her mouth and drool steadily dripping down on the floor from the corners of her mouth, Sylvanas’ tingly crotch marked the beginning of a new, spectacular orgasm.

Groaning hard while her entire body tensed-up, Sylvanas could hear her own juices splattering hard against the stone floor, together with the dirty muffled sounds of Ginny still pleasuring her asshole. Both women panting hard when Ginny finally removed her face from Sylvanas’ asshole to get started with the main event, Svylanas’ swollen clit and Ginny’s erect, throbbing cock were clear signs that both women were totally ready to go all-out. It would have been classified as hate-sex, yet they were both too overwhelmed with lust to even think about their negative feelings for each other.

Trying to shove her hard member inside Sylvanas’ wetted asshole, Ginny’s cock eventually slipped and ended up being sandwiched in between Sylvanas’ asscheeks. Gritting her teeth as the new sensation proved to feel quite blissful, Ginny placed her hands on Sylvanas’ cheeks again and proceeded to slowly thrust her cock in between them, drenching Sylvanas’ back with her precum in the process.

Slowly pushing Sylvanas’ firm cheeks against her cock to increase the pressure, Ginny let out an impressed whistle, as she steadily managed to increase the pace of her thrusting. She didn’t want to blow her load too fast of course, as anally raping Sylvanas would just be the most exquisite experience ever, so Ginny deemed it time to pause and first mess around with her head some more.

“You know, lots of people constantly sing the praises of prodigies like yourself, Jaina, Tyrande and Sally, but you can’t even begin to imagine how many people love talking about you and those others in a lewd and degrading manner. They’re all respectful when you’re face to face with them of course, as the power you sluts command is out of this world, but behind your backs, they talk about you guys as if you’re just lowly, cheap whores. I hope for your sake that you’ll never have to face a mutiny or a coup, as it’ll end in you being gangbanged to death for damn sure!”

Sylvanas decided on remaining utterly silent, both because she was enjoying Ginny’s cock sliding back and forth in between her cheeks way too much, and because she knew what Ginny had just told her was nothing but the truth. It had never bothered her too much, yet the realisation that the Alliance scum were basically treating their female heroes the same way she was being treated by her Horde subordinates, amused Syvlanas greatly.

Her asshole ached for a hard, fat cock however, and Sylvanas was never known for her patience.

“Enough with the rumours and gossip and start plunging your cock into my ass already! It’s the only thing you’re good for, so start putting that big tool of yours to good use before I doze off!”

“You want it? Then take it, you depraved crazy bitch!” growled Ginny, who pulled her cock out from between Sylvanas’ cheeks and pushed it against the defenceless entrance of her asshole. Both women groaning loud as Ginny slowly forced her cock into Sylvanas’ ass, its tightness would have been overwhelming for the eager gnome, if not for the fact that she had managed to prepare it sufficiently mere moments ago with her tongue and fingers.

Putting all her weight behind it, Ginny currently succeeded in fitting half her cock down Sylvanas’ asshole. Her first couple thrusts being slow but intense, Ginny decided on stretching out Sylvanas’ ass some more, before she’d go balls deep inside the spectacular booty. When she’d be done with her, the Horde’s Warchief wouldn’t be able to walk or sit normally for days!

Feeling less and less resistance with each thrust, Ginny also treated Sylvanas’ ass to the occasional hard spank. In love with the way Sylvanas’ big booty rippled every time the palm of her hand connected hard with it, Ginny didn’t hold back and kept slapping the big ass in front of her until Sylvanas would beg her to stop. She never did however, even when her reddened ass was starting to sting. Wondering if Sylvanas had a pain-kink or if she just loved being dominated instead, to rationalise her current behaviour, Ginny eventually just settled on Sylvanas being a submissive pain-slut.

The intense spanking only made her subtly push her lower body towards Ginny, as she was eager to feel the gnome’s entire member being buried deep inside of her asshole. Getting a sexual high from Sylvanas’ grunting, the spanking sounds and seeing the elf’s big butt jiggle non-stop in front of her, Ginny leaned in forward far enough for the mass of her body to help sink her cock further into Sylvanas’ asshole.

Thoroughly enjoying slowly conquering the entirety of Sylvanas’ ass, Ginny couldn’t get enough of the tight rectal walls choking the life out of her trembling cock. Her balls rested on Sylvanas’ crotch once she finally managed to shove her entire cock up her ass, with Ginny huffing and puffing to pull it out again and to get a nice pace of anal pounding going on. Already exhausted from the two earlier sex-rounds she had with Sylvanas, this was to be Ginny’s last one for the day, yet she’d make it count no matter what!

Her sweat dripping down on Sylvanas’ jiggling asscheeks as she kept jabbing her cock in and out of her asshole at an increased speed, Ginny occasionally paused to spit on it, as Sylvanas’ asshole was still far from trained enough to easily receive a cock the size of Ginny’s. Sylvanas herself greatly appreciated the extra lube, although most of her earlier pain had almost completely subsided already, to make place for blissful, intense pleasure. She’d be getting herself a dildo to train her ass as soon as she had dealt with Ginny, that was for damn sure!

“Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?”

“No. Where the hell did that come from? You’re not going all sentimental on me now while you’re raping my ass, are you?”

“Eh, just trying to figure out why you’re such a moody bitch all the time. You’ve definitely become a whole lot more agreeable after getting your slutty holes pounded, so might wanna give finding a suitable partner a go sometime. Could do wonders for your stunted personality.”

“I highly doubt it would be that simple. But what about you though? Got nobody to plough you or suck you off on a daily basis?” answered Sylvanas, who, to her surprise, managed to calm down and relax her ass muscles while she and Ginny continued their new conversation topic.

“Gnomes are already not in high demand, and the rare ones who have a cock are truly and utterly boned. The men are too intimidated by it and the women start freaking out and lose their interest when they see it for the first time. Which makes no fucking sense, as they were totally fine with the idea of strap-on sex mere moments before the reveal.”

“So, you’re forced to get your rocks off by raping people then, as nobody wants to come near you and that fat dong of yours?”

“Only evil, slutty tyrants who really deserve it. And when those are in short supply, I’ll have to make do with my hands or custom-built machines.”

“You do know that you’re never making it out of here alive, do you? Your days are numbered the moment you’ll take a step outside my room!”

“I know, that’s why I’m trying to enjoy drilling your ass with my big shaft as much and as long as I can. I’m loathe to admit it, but you’re an incredibly rare fuck-treat.”

Deciding on cutting the conversation short when she felt Ginny hammering her cock even harder into her ass than she was doing mere minutes ago, Sylvanas tried her best to focus as much on her current situation as she could, while also trying to mentally block off anything else. Her life had been an absolute mess lately, and just as Ginny considered her to be a rare fuck-treat, Sylvanas considered her to be exactly the same. She couldn’t even begin to imagine asking one of her men to do her the same way Ginny had been using her that day.

Eager to give Sylvanas’ ass such a massive creampie that she’d leave it overflowing with her cum, Ginny was absolutely pounding Sylvanas’ ass like a sex-crazed animal right now. Her fingers dug in deeply into Sylvanas’ cheeks, Ginny wanted this amazing feeling to last forever, yet both her cock and her body had reached their limits. Feeling her cock throbbing wildly and her balls contracting non-stop, Ginny focused so hard on not filling up Sylvanas’ asshole just yet, that she almost fainted from exertion. Yet try as she might, it only took a couple extra seconds before the floodgates were finally opened.

Lifting both her fists in the air and letting them land hard on Sylvanas’ ass, right before the first rope of cum had left her cock, Ginny let out an incredibly satisfied and pleasured sigh as cum just started erupting out of her dick. Each new fresh rope of thick cum followed each other up so quickly, that it was almost like an endless stream of creamy jizz being deposited deep inside Sylvanas’ butt. It turned into such a massive sensory overload that she almost blacked out, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Feeling like Sylvanas was milking her cock as intensely as she could, by clenching down on it extra-hard with her asshole, Ginny lost all control over her cock, with the large amount of cum inside Sylvanas’ ass eventually pushing it out, making Ginny start to spray her load all over Sylvanas’ cheeks and back. Sylvanas herself was squirting non-stop during all this as well, with her rubbing and pinching her clit the moment she felt Ginny fall over, right onto her back.

Squirting extra hard when she realised Ginny had just landed face first into her own cum, Sylvanas’ orgasm became even more intense when the gnome just started nibbling softly on her sensitive ears. Buckling down under the extra weight of Ginny’s body, Sylvanas’ stomach, tits and crotch connected with the wet floor with a soppy sound, seeing as Ginny’s massive cumshot and Sylvanas’ own squirting had created quite the impressive liquid puddle underneath her.

Feeling her own body becoming stickier with every passing second, Sylvanas tried to slowly get up the moment she could feel Ginny rolling of her back. Physically too spent to just jump up and overwhelm Ginny like she’d normally do, Sylvanas turned her head to the right and couldn’t help but grin when she saw Ginny on all fours, diligently licking up every drop of their spilled juices. Getting turned on again just from seeing that lewd sight, Sylvanas almost regretted having to capture and deal with her in a more ‘appropriate’ manner this time. Her duty to the Horde always came before personal urges and needs however…

Slowly catching her breath, it took Sylvanas several minutes to feel the strength returning to her weary limbs. Yet the moment she started feeling revitalised and when she could hear Ginny stepping towards her desk again, she slowly but surely managed to get into a kneeling position, ready to knock the unknowing gnome out cold.

Try as she might however, she couldn’t resist first scooping some of Ginny’s cum out of her asshole and eagerly sticking her cum-covered fingers into her mouth. The gnome might be her enemy, yet her seed was delicious nonetheless!

Turning her upper body and face towards Ginny, Sylvanas never anticipated being bonked hard on her head with her own bow by the observant gnome. Immediately knocked out cold, Ginny shook her head and pondered to herself if Sylvanas truly thought she was as blind as bat. She might have been as exhausted as Sylvanas was, yet she was still the one stuck in a life-threatening situation, so Ginny had never once let her guard down during her little sexcapade with the now unconscious Warchief.

Grabbing the box containing the hearthstones, Ginny was about to try out each of them, until she’d hopefully end up in a location she’d recognise or at least someplace much safer for her than the Horde’s headquarters. She couldn’t help but take one last glance at Sylvanas’s knocked out form however, her cock already hardening again as she saw her own cum still dripping out of Sylvanas’ abused asshole. Looking at the hearthstones once more and then back towards Sylvanas, Ginny eventually made up her mind, grabbed Sylvanas’ right leg and activated the first hearthstone.

Having one of the Horde’s most important members as a bargaining chip or hostage would aid her greatly, if the first teleportation would make her end up some place where Alliance members weren’t very ‘appreciated’. And she had to admit it once more; Sylvanas really was an incredibly rare fuck-treat. It would be a crying shame to enjoy her hot, perfect body only once…

\-------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

** New Polls:**

**Which female Marvel/DC characters are your favourites:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f85e018e4b09cc6ebea5352>

**Which kinks are you really into:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88668ee4b09cc6ebea59cd>

**Which kinks are a real turn-off to you:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88ae93e4b09cc6ebea5ab1>

**Would you be interested in a parallel timeline to happen alongside the wholesome vanilla Overwatch timeline, but it would be much lewder and freeuse-based than the vanilla one:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f8a05cde4b09cc6ebea5d80>

**Old Polls:**

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: 

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

This link leads to a poll for the "Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest" story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers, a whole lot of hot celebrities and a couple original sexy female characters!

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>


End file.
